Her Emotions
by Ayaney
Summary: No, I never smile. I don't laugh of cry. I don't feel anything. I have no need for emotions. I am nothing but a nasod. A machine. I can't feel anything. If that is true...then what is this I am feeling now?


**So this time, I made a EvexChung FanFic whoo! Well...kinda...Look just read the story okay!**

**Eve-Battle Seraph**

**Chung-Deadly Chaser**

**The rest can be whatever you want it to be. Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched them walk together up the hill, holding hands. For some reason, I couldn't bare to watch anymore, so I ran away. I didn't know where to run, but I still ran. I don't understand why I feel like this. I shouldn't feel anything. I am nothing but a machine. I am just a pile of metal. I was created without emotions yet...why do I feel this strange feeling? I do not know why, but it hurts so much...

That hill was where it all started.

* * *

No one would talk to me. It was like they felt uncomfortable around me, but I didn't care.

"Everyone, this is Eve." The elven girl said with a smile. Everyone remained silent. "Uh...hey, why don't we get some lunch?"

"That is not necessary. I do not need to eat this food." I was nothing but a robot. I don't need to have 'lunch'. "If you could please escort me to my room now. I would like to rest and I don't want to try this 'lunch' of yours."

"Don't you at least want to try it?" The young, blue eyed boy said. If I remember correctly...his name was Chung. "Even if you don't have to eat it, don't you want to try it? Why don't you eat with us?" He was very strange, asking me a question like that. Of course I didn't want to, I don't have time for such ridiculous requests like that.

"I do not wish to eat with you, I have other things I need to attend to."

"Well...why not another time?" Another time? I don't need to at all. Please stop pestering me about it.

"I will be busy for a few days, I will not have time for such things. Now, please show me my room." I walked away without another word.

.

After some rest, I decided to explore the outside. It had been so long since I saw the sky, almost thousands of years. It was very quiet. That's right, humans usually rest around this time. I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs, making sure to not wake anyone up. I opened the door and...

The wind was blowing strongly, almost pushing the door shut again. The rain was pouring down hard, so hard that I could barely hear my own thoughts. There was a flash of lightning just off in the distance. Even though the storm was this bad, I still wanted to go outside. I took one step. The rain felt heavy on my body, but it wasn't cold. I could not feel the cold. I can't even feel warm. The wind was so strong it felt as if it would send me flying if I took another step. I was standing in the rain for just a minute, but my clothes were already soaked. I only just caught a glimpse of the sky before being pulled back inside. The clouds consumed the sky and there was not a single star I could see. It was dark.

"You shouldn't go outside when the weathers that bad." Chung had pulled me inside before I could go any further outside. "Hold on for just a sec." He ran upstairs and came back holding a large blanket. "It must be really cold out there."

"...I do not need a blanket for warmth. I cannot feel hot or cold." Even thought I said that, he still wrapped it around me. It actually felt quite...warm...

"Why were you out there anyway?"

"I wanted to see the world outside."

"...Huh?"

"I have been asleep for almost thousands of years now. I always hoped to see the sky again, but this time...it was dark..."

"Well, you should wait until morning before going outside. It would be a lot more brighter then and the storm should have cleared up." He said smiling. I wonder what the sky really looks like... "If you want, I can take you to the best place to see it. Just keep it a secret from everyone else. If everyone goes, there will be a lot of noise, especially from Elsword and Aisha."

"They do argue a lot. Humans really are strange." Somehow, I managed to smile. It wasn't as cheerful as Rena's or as bright as Aisha's...but I still smiled. That was the first time I ever did.

"I thought nasods don't have emotions, yet you're still happy." Is this what happiness is?

"I...I just-"

"You really want to see the sky. You know, you should really smile more often. You look really cute." Cute? What does he mean by cute? "Anyway, we should go back to bed."

I couldn't rest at all that night. All I could think about was those words. I'm cute when I smile? I can't smile, so why did I...wait...why do I keep thinking about this?

* * *

I waited outside for Chung. Today, he was taking me to the hill. We both got up early so everyone was still asleep when we left. Finally, he's here.

The hill wasn't very far.

The sky was blue. It wasn't as dark as before. It was much more brighter. The sunrise looked...amazing. It was something I've never seen before. The wind was also a lot more lighter and even though the grass was still damp, there rain was gone. I continued to watch the bright sun slowly rise. It was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the wind.

"You must really love this place. You've been staring at the sky for ages." How did Chung find this place and why, out of all people, did he tell me about it? "We should really get back you know. The others will be wondering where we are."

"This place is...wonderful."

"You can come here anytime you want. We can go together...I mean..." I felt something I've never felt before. It felt strange, yet warm, but it also hurt too. Why do I feel this way?

"I don't mind." No, I can't. There are better thing to do then sitting on a hill, staring at the sky. I wanted to say that, but the words just came out of my mouth. It was too late now. Chung already left to see the others.

Everyone I knew always hated me, but Chung was different. He was much nicer and I felt safe around him. What is this feeling?

.

Everyday I would walk up the hill with Chung. We would stare up at the sky for what seemed like forever. I'm a nasod, yet I still feel happy. I feel happy with Chung. He would always tell me about all the strange things humans do and all the weird places they go. He would always be the only one protecting me whenever I was in trouble.

Chung made me happy. It's because of him, I can feel like this. I am able to smile and laugh. It's all thanks to him.

Then one day...

* * *

Once again, I was to walk up the hill with Chung, but today he didn't wait for me. I looked in his room to see if he was there. Gone. I knew he had to be up the hill already. I walked up there by myself today.

I was right. Chung was there and he wasn't alone.

"I always felt like this...but...I was afraid because Eve...you two looked really close." There was a girl with long, black hair with him. Who is she? Why is she here? I continued to watch the two. "I thought that-" Before she could finish her sentence, Chung...he...kissed her. I heard that is something humans do when they care for one another. I don't get it, I thought he only cared for me. If that's true, then why is he doing this? Why would he do this? I felt something wet run down my cheek. Tears? That's when I realised it.

Not only did Chung make me happy, he also made me feel sad. Now I can feel true pain. I can feel angry or upset. All thanks to him.

I ran away. I ran all the way back home and into my room. It was pathetic. I should never feel like this. I am nothing but metal.

.

I watched them walk together up the hill, holding hands. For some reason, I couldn't bare to watch anymore, so I ran away. I didn't know where to run, but I still ran. I don't understand why I feel like this. I shouldn't feel anything. I am nothing but a machine. I am just a pile of metal. I was created without emotions yet...why do I feel this strange feeling? I do not know why, but it hurts so much...

I ended up back at 'that' place. I was at my home. The place I was created. The place where I was born. If I was created...if I was born...if I am alive...then can I also die? I had to make it stop somehow. The images of the happy couple, walking up the hill together, both smiling. Everyone else was so happy for them. I wanted to be happy too. I wanted to help Chung after he helped me.

I couldn't. I never can. I'm just a useless pile of junk. I should have never felt anything in the first place. I wish I never did. I wish I never went outside that day, then Chung would have never found me. He would never have taken me to the hill, then I wouldn't have to go through all this pain. I want this to end now.

I will do it. I will take my own life. Now, I won't have to feel pain. I won't ever have to see the two together again. I won't have to feel sadness anymore.

It won't hurt. Just a few seconds...and it will end.

I feel happiness, I feel sadness and now, I feel nothing.

I am a nasod.

* * *

I pushed the knife into my chest, the place where it hurt most. I wasn't sad. I was about to die. I didn't care. I was in pain, but it wasn't because of the knife. Then, I realised it.

_This feeling...is it love?_

And then, everything went dark.

.

10_ years later..._

They were there again, together on the hill. Everyone else left. They were all happy. Everyone started there own family but me. I was never found. My body was still sleeping in my home. I watched Chung smile. I loved his smile. I love him. So please Chung, I want to be with you. I want to protect you. Even if you can't see, I will always love you.

You taught me about feelings, about emotions. Now, I know what it feels like to be in love with someone. Please Chung...I want to always be together with you. Please keep smiling. One day, we will see each other again. Then we can be together...

**_Forever._**

* * *

**Me: wow...**

**Raven: you must've been real depressed writing this**

**Me: s-shut up!**

**Chung: wait...I KISSED ARA?!**

**Ara: is that a bad thing?**

**Eve: -evil stare-**

**Ara: AH! I'M SORRY EVE! *runs***

**Eve: DON' YOU DARE! GIGA STREAM**

**Ara: oh fu- *dies***

**Everyone: o.o**

**Me: I-I hope you enjoyed this...**

**Eve: CHUNG IS MINE!**

**Me: A-Arigatou~**


End file.
